A conventional brake force adjuster of a bicycle brake was disclosed in a Taiwan Utility Model patent application with a serial number of 77209419 laid open on Mar. 11, 1989 (Publication No. 109705) of which a publication copy is enclosed in this application for an examination reference. A brake wire 2 in such a conventional adjuster can be pulled downwardly for adjusting a brake force of a bicycle brake from a chuck 723 to disengage from a pair of steel balls 725 which are retained in the chuck 723 and normally coupled with a ball-retaining plug 724 secured in a cylindrical base 721 mounted on a holding plate 71 secured with a hanger 7 having a hanging wire 4 wound on a pulley 734 fixed on the hanger 7. Upon the downward pulling of the brake wire 2, the hanger 7 with the hanging wire 4 will be relatively raised to bias a pair of brake shoes 5 for clamping a wheel rim 6 more firmly in order for increasing a brake force of the bicycle.
However, it still has the following drawback:
The wire 2 is locked or unlocked in the hanger 7 by the pair of balls 725. It is very difficult to assemble the balls 725 in the chuck 723 to be retained by the plug 724. The two balls 725 are easily slid away from the chuck 723 and plug 724 during their assembly or operation, causing a production difficulty and operational inconvenience.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional brake force adjuster, and invented the present easily assembled brake-force adjusting means for a vehicle brake, especially for a bicycle brake.